Ride-on vehicles are well known in the art. Traditionally, ride-on vehicles have four wheels and are powered by foot power or a separate power source. Alternative ride-on vehicles have less than four wheels and may be powered by alternate means, such as by hand. Such ride-on vehicles generally have a frame that extends around the entire periphery of the vehicle, including the seat. Additionally, the wheels of such ride-on vehicles are connected to shafts that are either generally perpendicular or generally horizontal to the frame. While such ride-on vehicles according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.